Duergar
Duergar Duergar is the expansive mountainous region that spans the western side of The Known World. There the hardy and stubborn dwarves live in great mines and strongholds that dig deep into the mineral rich mountains. Dwarven Strongholds and Areas of Note *Angkazad / The Iron Throne *Ultok Urbaz / Stone's Throw *Drondin / Thunder Road *Varrkhazid *Fulgurkazad *Daern Caurak *Auraglor Quay *Son Runedar / Stonehollow *Kadrinmigdhal / Mountainwatch *Glormigdhal / Lakewatch *Mordrinkazad / Icepeak *Duradin's Pit **Dwarven Lord Duradin began construction of the pit in 433. Contruction would officially end in 450. Duradin believed that the pit's construction was the direct wish of the Dwarven Pantheon, and, specifically, dwarven deity Angradd. Whether he truly believed such things or not, over the next decade hundreds were imprisoned for grand heresy and disloyalty to the pantheon. Oddly, many of Duradin's direct competitors were imprisoned for the same reasons. Following Duradin's death, the pit was reconstituted as a military prison where prisoners are forced to mine for ore for the rest of their days. *Wyrgrund / Icehammer Keep *Harazkarag / Cindercrag Dwarven History The date for each era is first presented in the year on the calendar of man, and the second date is from the dwarven calendar. The First Iron King (650 BM-450 BM) / (0 - 200 Dwarven) The first Tournament of Kings is held to determine the king of all dwarvenkind. The winner is announced king of Duergar. Kazgar, however cunning and powerful, was a madman. His first order of business: a festival in his own honor. Kazgar, on the day of his festival, showed up clad in full adamantine armor and a frightening iron mask that he had crafted himself. He had declared Kazgar Guldak dead, and that from now until the end of eternity he would be known as Angrikar (The Iron King). Kazgar demanded that all years before his throning would be known as Before Apotheosis, otherwise abbreviated BA. The Iron King, on his deathbed, ever egocentric, feared that his legacy would not live on and signed a final declaration. The Second Iron King (450 BM-211 BM) / (200 - 439 Dwarven) Following Kazruk's death, another Tournament of Kings is held. To the surprise of dwarvenkind, a dwarf walks out, but clad in the armor and mask of The Iron King. He declares that not only was the death of The Iron King a ruse, but that the Iron King is immortal and the son of Torag. The Third Iron King (211 BM-0) / (439-650 Dwarven) The Fourth Iron King (0-87) / (650-737 Dwarven) The Fifth Iron King (87-315) / (737-965 Dwarven) The Sixth Iron King (315-395) / (965-1045 Dwarven) The Seventh Iron King (395-396) / (1045-1046 Dwarven) The Seventh Iron King's reign is the shortest of all reigns. While most other Iron Kings died behind the scenes in Ironthrone, this particular Iron King was promptly smashed after leading a charge into a tribe of frost giants. The mask and armor survived the beating, but the remains had to be purged. The Iron King rose once more, however, following another Tournament of Kings, surprisingly unscathed. The Eighth Iron King (396-596) / (1046-1246 Dwarven) Duradin's Pit and the Cult of Duradin 422 – Duradin is given lordship of Icepeak by the Iron King. 423 - Duradin claims to be direct descendant of Angradd, and voice of the Dwarven Pantheon. He gains several disciples. 433-450 – Construction of Duradin's pit begins. Chained prisoners and exiles make the harrowing march past the frigid peaks. Beaten, they stumble to the dwarven stronghold and prison, Duradin, where they will spend the rest of their days with a pick in hand, and rope around their waistlines. The miners pick away, balancing on narrow, crumbling pathways. The treacherous mines spike deep into the sub terrain, and the only thing stopping the miners from falling to their doom is the rope bound around their waists. Legionnaires and Iron Agents watch from the distance, crossbows at the ready. Dwarven Lord Duradin began construction of the pit in 433. Contruction would officially end in 450. Duradin believed that the pit's construction was the direct wish of the Dwarven Pantheon, and, specifically, dwarven deity Angradd. Whether he truly believed such things or not, over the next decade hundreds were imprisoned for grand heresy and disloyalty to the pantheon. Oddly, many of Duradin's direct competitors were imprisoned for the same reasons. ''-Writings of Dwarven scholar Ulzuc Holhammer'' 450-470 – Many dwarves of Stonepeak and surrounding areas are imprisoned in Duradin's Pit. 470 – Duradin's remains are found at the bottom of Duradin's Pit. Allegedly, a loose rock fell on his head and he fell to his doom. The Iron King resumes control of Duradin's Pit and reconstitutes it into a military prison. The Iron King orders the imprisonment of Duradin's disciples. When asked why, he merely shrugs. The Ninth Iron King (596-788) / (1246 - 1438 Dwarven) The Tenth Iron King (788-999) / (1438 - 1649 Dwarven) The Eleventh Iron King (999-Present) (1649 - 1763 Dwarven) In 999, following the Iron King's death, a new Iron King is crowned following the tournament of kings. Category:The Known World Category:Duergar Category:Dwarves